


We may be the same age but we're planets apart

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis - Freeform, Jock Harry, Jock!Harry, M/M, Nerd Louis, finding nemo - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock Harry and Nerd Louis need I say anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We may be the same age but we're planets apart

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos thanks

"Today I have a new project for you all. You shall be working in groups of two and I will give you your partner so don't get too excited." Groans of frustration were heard all across the classroom but one group missed that entire speech. Harry Styles and co. didn't know what was going on instead they were graffiting on the textbook. 

"Mr Styles. Bring that up here." The boy looked up smirking at the teacher before shutting the book and clumsily making his way to the front of the room. The young female teacher knew what page to turn to.

Flicking it to the right page she bit her lip. "T-There's no point in going to the Principal anyway."

Styles just smiled before bending down to whisper in her ear, "You look really hot but do you know that you'd look far better with my big, thick cock shoved up your pussy."

She stared at the boy smiling sweetly, "Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson you two shall work together for this project."

Louis looked up quickly pushing up his glasses that were about to slip off of his slim and angular nose. He bit his lip staring up at the one person who he couldn't face at school; the one who torments him daily.Who cares if he's a little different? Difference is good is it not? When did being 'different' be so huge?

Yes Louis may like boys and wear sometimes more feminine than masculine clothing but still it's good to NOT be like everyone else. NOT to end up in a bed with a naked girl. NOT to be stumbling into class drunk. NOT to be failing all of your classes. 

Harry is your typical nineteen year old jock. Bringing home many girls, getting drunk every night, probably not going to get into Uni but who cares you only live once right?

Louis is your typical nineteen year old unsociable person or if you may the nerd. He count count the males he's took home on one hand in his two years here, he'd have the odd drink on a 'late' night out ending at about 11pm. If he failed a test that'd destroy him this is the a* child that many parents want their child to be.

Put the jock and the nerd together and you get a pretty interesting combination especially with the project they were given.

 

 

"Louis please come up and take a slip to see what you and Harry will be working on." 

Louis slid off the wooden chair taking the few steps to the desk taking a slip and returning to his seat. Two arms draped around his body, "So what is it?"

Louis unfolded it reading the neat print inside; the male reproductive system.

Harry laughed loudly in his ear, "That's going to be pretty easy for the Princess who likes putting his up males."

Louis's cheeks flushed lightly, "At least I can close my legs."

"Fair play Louis. Oh wait it's foreplay."

"So who's house?"

"You can't wait to get me out of my jeans and throw them in the corner, lift up my top slowly looking at my inkings, inch my boxers down my legs inch by inch with my cock springing free. You can't wait to see me throw my head back with a moan and tense up and release my cum with your name in my head and you can't wait for me to tense as you'll release your seed in me and you can tell people you fucked the jock. See you at 7 Princess."

 

 

Seven came around slowly. But it was even slower for Louis. Checking his hair one more time, slipping in his contacts and nervously walking up to Harry's front door.

The door bell chimed and inside was silent except a small noise from the slightly open window and it paused and he heard footsteps sprinting down to stairs and it swung open seconds later, "Sorry Louis didn't hear you there. Come on in."

Louis took in the slightly younger boy with his dishevelled hair askew over his face and his topless form with a hint of white in his Happy Trail. Louis's eyes settled on looking at the tattoo's; a pair of birds standing out.

"They remind people to swallow my cum." He winked and turned grabbing the other boys hand pulling him up the stairs and into his room.

 

Louis gazed around the very immaculate room with no posters and a small bookcase with bit and bobs everywhere. His eye fell on Harry's laptop paused on his bed. A boy was naked and his head was thrown back in pleasure as another boy sucked him off.

Harry emotionless face turned into embarrassment, "Sorry about that I forgot..."

Louis smiled sympathetically, "No harm done. I'm pretty sure we're all going to get off to porn once in our life."

Harry laughed loudly. It was a different laugh to the one in school; it didn't seem forced, it seemed natural and comfortable. 

Louis stole another look at the screen, he thought his eyes were disbelieving him, "H-Harry is that Zayn and-"

"Me? Yeah." Harry's eyes clouded over with tears and one escaped rolling quickly down his cheek.

"What's wrong? That's fine I'm not going to say anything? If I did then no-one would believe me."

"Really?"

"Truely."

"So Princess shall we start?"

 

 

Harry smiled as Louis sat scribbling down some notes for the essay. He noticed how he stuck his tongue out at the corner of his mouth concentrating and how his fringe fell in his eyes but he didn't care about it too much just flicking it up quickly.

"Louis?"

Louis paused his writing and looked up, "Yes?"

"Do we not need to explain each part?"

Louis turned back to writing, "We will. I'm just finishing up this part on the full male body."

When Louis looked back up he was met with the sight of Harry's head thrown back and his hand curled tightly around his cock stroking himself with his eyes clenched shut.

Louis reached out running his thumb over the slit on the head of Harry's cock. "What's this?"

"The head."

Louis smiled angelically at the writhing boy, "What does it do?"

"Gives me so much pleasure." Harry began lifting his hips up to meet Louis's hand.

Louis moved his hand away lubing it up with a bottle on Harry's nightstand. He then placed his hand over the foreskin teasing Harry even more.

"L-Louis."

His hands ghosted his shaft as Harry moaned loudly repeating his name a few times.

Eventually Louis sped up, going up and down the shaft quickly with quick flicks of the wrist turning Harry into a mess.

Harry came on Louis's shirt and on his hand but simply laughed, "Shower time."

Harry sank down onto his knees taking Louis pulsating cock in his mouth instantly trying to deepthroat him but gave up slightly using his hands to play with his neatly trimmed balls as Louis's knees buckled slightly.

About two minutes later after Harry deepthroating him Louis spilled into Harry's waiting mouth and he instantly swallowed while keeping eye contact with Louis with that stupid smirk on his face.

 

 

"Harry, are you sure?"

"Fuck yes Louis."

Louis bit his lip pushing in his third finger instantly regretting it as Harry's features screwed up in pain but lessened after a short while.

"O-Okay." Louis bit down on Harry's skin leaving a trail of violet bruises along the top of Harry's back as he pushed in to Harry's tight hole.

"Harry oh my God." It took all of Louis's conscience not to start straight away to let Harry get used to him instead of fucking him so Harry he wouldn't be able to walk for days.

 

Harry threw his head back shouting Louis's name before clenching even more tightly around Louis and Harry came again and tried to remain upright so Louis could finish.

Louis began moving in and out more faster until he felt the heat coiling in his lower stomach and he tugged Harry's curls and shot out his seed filling up the taller boy.

 

Both of the sweaty boys collapsed in a heap on the bed moving in to spoon and Louis reached over grabbing the laptop. After hitting x on the porn he went on YouTube and typed in Nemo and the jock and the nerd watched it. 

From then their planets were aligned.


End file.
